operation: alphabet
by AgentKappa
Summary: Only a few years have passed since decommissioning, and even fewer from Sector V and KND's command center can remember their former selves. A young college student recommissions seven former KND members as agents of the U.S., and a diplomatic war unfolds.


**now loading:**  
kids next door mission

operation:  
a.l.p.h.a.b.e.t.

_ALL LOOKING PENNED HACK A BYPASSER ENDING TERMINATION_

summary: Only a few years have passed since decommissioning, and even fewer from Sector V and KND's command center can remember their former selves. When a young college student recommissions seven former KND members as agents of the U.S., will it be enough to stop a team of backstabbing double agents who are threatening to collapse the KND from the inside out? Now loading: Kids Next Door Mission Operation: A.L.P.H.A.B.E.T...

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION:**

* * *

_/ Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. /_

Frances Fulbright was not particularly pleased with her current transgressions. Tugging her skirt further down in an effort to stop the goose bumps that had sporadically risen on her legs, Fanny took light notice of her new surroundings and hoped for an easy way out of wherever it was she had been placed. Something told her yelling about in this room and demanding for an escort out wouldn't help her case.

"Distasteful," she murmured.

Although her head was now aching beneath the fabric of her old, faded, army-issued hat, she couldn't help but recall from a misplaced memory the eight faces that lined the steely walls she was entrapped in. Forming an octagon, eight walls each held one large glass encased photograph. Glossy faces were framed by white borders and there were snippets of text beneath each person. Going over each face one by one, Fanny tried to recall where it was she had seem them before.

Before she could place the framed faces that mocked her, her thoughts were interrupted by a light whirring. Quickly rising to her feet and readying herself, Fanny looked around quizzically. Amongst the empty room there seemed to be no source for the sound that now punctuated each pounding reverberation that took place in her skull.

As the whirring sped up, Fanny grew more and more tense. A disc in the floor seemed to slide into itself, creating a substantial sized hole in the floor. With the whirring growing louder, approaching her, a platform rose to the former hole's placement, and atop it stood one of the faces that donned the wall.

"Frances Fulbright? Former operative Number 86?"

Fanny tongued her bottom teeth for a minute, debating her response.

"Who wants to know?" She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, for a good added measure. As far as Fanny knew, no one understood the significance of the number 86 in accordance with her person. Escaping decommission with few memories stitched together by iconic meanings, Fanny supposed she was the only operative of her generation who retained any knowledge of the KND.

The mysterious girl extended her right hand. A means of introductions, or a means of apology, Fanny figured. Shifting her glance from the hand, to the unknown's face, then back to the extended hand, Fanny hesitated. She felt uneasy offering her hand to a stranger, although she was intimidating in her own right. Something seemed off.

Maybe it was wakening to an isolated room, or maybe it was being greeted by a stranger dressed in black, who's very face was hung upon a wall in the room she awoke in, but something was not right, and Frances Fulbright knew it. Fanny tightened the hold she had on herself, and jutted her chin out.

"I said," she drawled slowly," 'who wants to know?' Not, 'hey, let's play patty cake.'" She glared.

Flipping the blonde hair in her face to the side, the girl spoke again, Frances Fulbright? I am Maddox Portland. Former operative Number 201. I'd like to have a word with you."

Fanny unraveled in an instant. Her arms hung loosely at her sides, and she bowed her head. The number 86, crossed out obscenely in red sharpie now faced the blonde girl, instead of Fanny's freckled face.

No one was supposed to know.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, blondie. Don't have a clue. I'll let you know somethin', though," she breathed, "You oughtta let me out of here, or else you'll be facin' a nice lawsuit." An empty threat. The girl, Maddox Portland, merely smirked in response as she withdrew her hand, as she duly noted it.

No one.

"You know," Maddox said matter-of-factly, "I read in your file something about this." Fanny squinted her eyes, downcast at the floor. Running her padded thumbs over her now loosely clenched fists, she waited. When the girl hadn't continued, she glanced up and flashed her green eyes at the girl.

Maddox continue to smirk, "Yeah. Prone to yelling in foreign situations. " She laughed lightly for a minute, before resuming.

"In any case, let's not deemphasize the situation, shall we? Frances Fulbright, there's something very important you need to be aware of." Maddox turned sharply on her heel, and walked towards one of the eight walls that lay opposite of Fanny. Resting her hand on the steel, an electric neon grid emerged and flashed across her palm. Skating her hand across various buttons and keys, Maddox entered in what Fanny could only identify as some key-code. For what, she wasn't sure, until a large oval hole, larger than the one Maddox emerged from, collapsed in on itself right beside her.

In its place rose a steel table and eight identical chairs, all emblazoned with foreign letters, and beneath them, numbers. Maddox opened her arms graciously, as she stood behind a chair with the number 201 engraved into the steel. Fanny figured they must be former operative numbers.

Now she knew why those faces looked so familiar. Former operatives.

"Please, Frances, sit!"

Fanny once again debated another offer made by Maddox as she tongued her teeth out of habit. Squaring her shoulders, she approached the silver chair across from Maddox and ran her hands across the back of her thighs, smoothing down her skirt before taking a seat. Raising an eyebrow, Fanny waited for what she assumed and hoped was going to be a long-winded explanation. She owed it, at the least, to the former KND operative who retained bits of memory.

Easing into her own seat, Maddox began, "First and foremost, I assume you're wondering where it is you are." She paused, waiting for a nod from Fanny. When she was greeted with a blank stare instead, she continued, "Well, you are currently residing in the headquarters of one of the few remaining young-adult operated anti-adult syndicates: the Unknown Saviours."

"Secondly, I would like to apologize for my actions. In retrospect, I suppose it was not wise to kidnap a former operative," Fanny frowned, and continued to sit, motionless.

"We are a few who attempt to create a balance between the likes of Father, The Delightful Children From Down the Lane, Gramma Stuffum, Mr. Boss, and children everywhere, who are under oppression from these tyrannical leaders. We operate similarly to the Kids Next Door in rank, although we have no affiliation with the super group." Maddox paused for a moment, and laid her hand against the table.

A three-dimensional map emerged from the table top, and Maddox resumed her explanation. "While we do not combat any force first-hand, we do, however, make sure that those who fight tyranny first hand are doing so under protection and without fail. The Unknown Saviours create a fail-safe for Kids Next Door and adult interaction."

On cue, blue and red dots lit the map respectively. Fanny narrowed her eyes as she observed the world map. There were just so many blue dots. So many villains against children. So many more than she could remember.

"As for our role, there is nothing that either delegation has knowledge of that we do not. However, therein lies our current problem..." Maddox trailed off.

Tapping the table twice in calculated areas, lights dimmed around the room, yet seemed to glow brighter and more focused the map that Fanny was still so fascinated with.

"Right now, at this very moment, the Kids Next Door are under siege." Maddox shifted her eyes, glancing up towards Fanny, "To the knowledge of the Unknown Saviours, the adults that plague the lives of children everywhere have finally infiltrated the Kids Next Door. Our resident techie has obtained information of three double agents feeding strictly Kids Next Door intelligence to the adults, teenagers, and senior citizens of the world."

All blue lights flickered to red.

Fanny took a deep breath and propped her head on her open palm. "As you can imagine, this is a dangerous situation. Especially with the Book of KND and Decommissioning Chamber currently in lockdown at an undisclosed location."

Maddox tapped the table again, and seven figure heads appeared in a hologram above the elaborate map. "My team, the Unknown Saviours, attempted to break into the headquarters of the leading opposition. From there, our mission went horribly wrong, and I am the last one," Maddox let out a shaky sigh and tapped out one final code. Another whirring began, and Fanny removed her head from her palm, and instead brought her fingers to her temple. She waited, patiently, as the whirring increased like before.

The wall directly behind Maddox descended into the floor, and six more familiar faces emerged. They stood in two rows of three, and Fanny could identify all six of them. Given names and former operative numbers. Fanny remembered it all.

"To restore order to the world, I ask you to join the Honorary Unknown Saviours and help us eliminate the double agents and reclaim my teammates," Maddox finished, raising both her hands over the map and framing the figures behind her chair.

Fanny brought both of her hands down, slamming them against the table. She stood, in one swift motion, and tugged her hat downwards. Her actions were seamless, and Maddox wondered when she would raise her voice. When she would finally snap.

Fanny's thick Irish accent resonated each syllable as she spoke quietly, a scarier sight than her usual deafening volume, "You, Maddox are goin' to open a door. That door? Will lead me out of this tin can. And you? Will never come int'a contact with me again. Kids Next Door affiliation or not."

It was Fanny's turn to swivel on her heels and walk toward a steel wall. She waited for the pressing of keys, and when the wall started its descent, she heard a strong male voice resonating against the empty walls of the hollow room, now scattered with light from the outside world.

"It was an honour all the while, Number 86." Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, Fanny looked Nigel Uno up and down in distaste. She scanned across all six operatives. The former operatives of Sector V stood stock-straight, with their Supreme Leader in the dead center, eyes all trained on Fanny. Waiting patiently.

Violently turning her head, Fanny stepped out of the metallic base and back into the real world.

"Fuck them."

Frances Fulbright had no loyalty to a stranger and some mismatched team she had lost touch with long ago.

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**


End file.
